


i got a radar for trouble (and you’re a renegade)

by chahakyn



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Gay Panic, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, aggressive flirting in that kihyun and minhyuk rib each other CONSTANTLY, also i literally can't get over spy/secret agent aus, they are my lifeblood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chahakyn/pseuds/chahakyn
Summary: “Get on,” the figure snaps with a flick of his wrist. Kihyun blinks, placing the voice in an instant.“You can’t be serious,” he drawls.Minhyuk flicks his visor up at that, gaze hooded but sharp. “You wanna take your chances with them? Or me?”--Mutual harassment between you and your coworker means you hate each other's guts and don't care about each other. Right?
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	i got a radar for trouble (and you’re a renegade)

**Author's Note:**

> saw this [ post](https://twitter.com/legofroggo/status/1327968455555878912) and i was like ah. understood. so, did their 'love killa' era outfits kill me? yes. did those outfits prompt me to write mx fic for the first time in almost 6 months? also yes.
> 
> fic title from [ I Like (the idea of) You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2AvLVvtJ-I) by Tessa Violet

Kihyun ducks behind the pillar, shoving the last magazine into his pistol.

“I’m nearly out of ammo, so I’d appreciate any help, thank you,” he says coolly. The earpiece in his ear crackles to life.

_You know better than to rush—_

A loud gunshot above Kihyun’s left ear drowns out Hyungwon’s voice, pieces of the marble pillar crumbling to the floor as a result.

“Sooner than later would be nice,” Kihyun grits out. He glances up at the window above him, sharp gaze catching a flash of movement reflected behind him. The lights above him suddenly flicker before plunging the entire room into darkness.

_To your left. Run._

Kihyun doesn’t hesitate, scrambling to his feet. He skims his hand along the wall as he runs, guiding himself as he feels stone and glass rain down.

_Left. And then an immediate right_.

Kihyun pivots on his heel, fingers gripping the doorframe as he hauls himself through. He sprints down the dimly lit hall, quickly ducking into a doorway and easing the door partially closed. Footsteps thunder past him.

_You can go back where you came. There are 3 men waiting, so make those bullets count._

“Don’t I always?” Kihyun murmurs, head tilting as he glances through the crack in the door. The lights flicker as Kihyun holsters his gun, pressing the door slightly more ajar with careful fingers—

A hand suddenly clamps itself over Kihyun’s mouth. Kihyun inhales sharply as he feels himself being yanked back. Leather and sweat, heavy on his tongue, and cold metal, sharp against his neck. A knife.

_Kihyun_ —

Kihyun doesn’t listen, doesn’t wait, doesn’t _think_. It’s pure instinct that guides his body, elbow jerking backwards harshly to catch his assailant in the stomach. He feels the hand gripping his mouth loosen, and that’s enough for him to grab their wrist, twisting it over his head before bringing it down on his shoulder. A sharp crack sounds, followed by a pained grunt.

Kihyun wastes no time, twisting around and bringing his leg up to kick the assailant back into the wall. The figure stumbles but recovers quickly. Quickly enough that Kihyun almost doesn’t seen the knife hurtling towards his chest. Kihyun steps back, hissing in pain as the knife digs into his right arm and draws a deep line down through his skin and clothes.

Damn. He liked this suit.

Kihyun pushes the pain to the side, gripping the hand holding the knife and twisting. His good hand comes up, snatching the knife and plunging it neatly into the neck of his assailant. Blood splatters messily against his face, but Kihyun digs the knife in deeper, waiting until the assailant goes limp under him before backing away. His left hand grips the wound on his upper arm.

“Fuck, _Hyungwon_ ,” he hisses, chest rising and falling as he inhales unsteadily.

_I didn’t know_. Hyungwon’s voice is frantic, more panicked that Kihyun’s ever heard before. The rapid clicking of his keyboard sounds in Kihyun’s ear. _He wasn’t registering on my screens._ Why _wasn’t he registering?_

“No time to answer that.” Kihyun exhales through his teeth, air whistling as he unholsters his gun with a wince. “We have to pray that I can make those bullets count now.”

_Well, if you do, your exit transportation is on its way. ETA 2 minutes_.

“Let’s get to it, then.”

It’s easy enough to get out of the building, thankfully. Even with an injured shooting arm, Kihyun’s aim is nearly impeccable, striking down men with a few well-placed shots. In a heartbeat, he’s outside, cool air brushing against his face. He jerks back as a motorbike screeches to a halt in front of him, the figure on its back cutting a familiar shape in the dark.

“Get on,” the figure snaps with a flick of his wrist. Kihyun blinks, placing the voice in an instant.

“You can’t be serious,” he drawls.

Minhyuk flicks his visor up at that, gaze hooded but sharp. “You wanna take your chances with them? Or me?”

_They’re closing in_ , Hyungwon reminds him in a clipped, cool tone. _You have 10 seconds_.

“Neither, but apparently that isn’t an option,” Kihyun grumbles, glancing over his shoulder before clambering onto the motorcycle behind Minhyuk. He wraps his good arm gingerly around Minhyuk, choking on his own inhale as Minhyuk tangles his fingers with Kihyun’s and yanks him flush against his back.

“Don’t be shy,” Minhyuk coos as he taps the back of Kihyun’s hand with his finger. “I don’t bite.”

“Well, I _do_ , so don’t test me,” Kihyun hisses acidly, wrapping both arms tighter around Minhyuk’s waist. He ignores the sharp lance of pain in his arm at the movement.

Minhyuk’s laugh is carried away by the wind as the motorbike speeds away from the building. “Who says I won’t like it?”

Kihyun scoffs, rolling his eyes before burying his face into Minhyuk’s back. The ride is mercifully short, and Kihyun dismounts in a few quick movements the moment the motorbike quiets beneath them.

“No “thank you” for saving your ass?” Minhyuk wonders aloud, following Kihyun into headquarters because of _course_ he’s going to keep badgering him.

“You were just doing your job,” Kihyun huffs, jabbing the elevator button with more force than necessary. He blinks as Minhyuk slides in after him. “Do you need to debrief too? I wasn’t aware you were part of the mission.”

Minhyuk scoffs, waving his hand. “Uh, yeah? I was just your exit transport.”

“Part of the mission other than being the getaway ride,” Kihyun amends with a snort, rolling his eyes. Minhyuk shrugs easily, pushing his gloved fingers through his hair in a way that makes something tighten in Kihyun stomach.

“Who knows? Maybe Hyungwon has something to tell me. Something important that’ll help me keep you alive in the future.”

“I don’t need help staying alive,” Kihyun snaps, rolling his shoulders instinctively. He bites back a gasp, remembering the wound on his arm now that the adrenaline is beginning to fade away.

“That,” Minhyuk taps Kihyun’s chest, startling him back to awareness, “says otherwise.”

“You weren’t there. I handled myself fine, for the situation.” Kihyun shrugs Minhyuk’s hand off, strolling quickly out the elevator and down the hall.

“This time, maybe. No guarantees for next time.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Kihyun hisses, jaw working as Minhyuk smiles slyly in return.

“And you like it. I know you do.”

“Hyungwon,” Kihyun groans, stepping into Hyungwon’s office. “Make him stop.”

Hyungwon barely glances up. “Fight outside my office on your own time.”

They both straighten at that, and Hyungwon takes that as his cue to begin talking. It’s a mercifully short debrief, and in a few short minutes, Hyungwon is dismissing them with a promise that they’ll be hearing from him shortly for their next job.

“And hit up Medical or something for that arm, yeah?” Hyungwon gives Kihyun a knowing look. Kihyun shrugs, knowing full well he’ll be avoiding Medical like the plague. Hyungwon sighs and waves his hand, shooing them out.

The moment the door closes behind them, Minhyuk steps closer— _too_ close, Kihyun can feel his own heart racing and cheeks flushing—and places a steadying hand on Kihyun’s shoulder. His gaze is careful as he glances down at Kihyun’s wound.

“You’re really hurt, huh,” he says, too quiet. He sounds nothing like the boisterous, teasing man that Kihyun argues insistently with every day, and that unsettles Kihyun more than he’d care to admit. This is deviation from their norm of reluctant friendship fraught with conflict, and it’s a deviation that he isn’t equipped for.

“It’s nothing, I’ll stitch it myself when I get home,” Kihyun says, shrugging away from Minhyuk’s grip. Minhyuk tucks his hands in his pockets, watching Kihyun not unlike how one would regard a caged animal. Thoughtful. Wary.

“No Medical?”

“I don’t feel like being put through the wringer,” Kihyun sighs, abandoning any idea of putting up a front for Minhyuk. He’s too tired for that. “I just want some painkillers and my bed, if I’m being honest. Maybe some dinner in between.”

“Come to mine.”

Kihyun’s eyes widen. “What?”

“You didn’t lose your hearing from a knife wound on your arm, did you?” Minhyuk replies easily, though there’s something in his gaze that gives him away. He didn’t intend to say it, and now he’s scrambling to recover.

“I can hear just fine,” Kihyun says slowly, tilting his head. “Just didn’t think you’d offer.”

It’s a chance for Minhyuk to bow out gracefully, recover from his misstep. But Minhyuk doesn’t take it, only shrugging.

“Why wouldn’t I? I have painkillers, I have food, and I can offer my services in stitching you up.”

“No, I mean—”

“I know what you mean,” Minhyuk interrupts quickly, lip quirking up as he looks Kihyun up and down. “Just because we fight like we can’t stand each other doesn’t mean I don’t care about you at all. Besides,” he adds, grinning, “I’ll go easy on you tonight, since you’re injured and all.”

“Fuck you,” Kihyun huffs out, but there’s no bite behind it. Minhyuk takes that as an acquiescence, nudging Kihyun towards the elevator with a careful hand at the small of his back. Normally, this kind of touch would make Kihyun bristle with indignation. But he’s exhausted enough that he lets it slide, body aching and mind hazy as he tries to process everything.

“We’re not taking the motorbike,” Kihyun manages, leaning against the elevator wall. Minhyuk clicks his tongue in disapproval, but accommodates Kihyun fairly well, all things considered. The car ride is smooth, distance short, and in what seems like no time at all, Kihyun finds himself admiring the interior of Minhyuk’s apartment.

“It’s not much,” Minhyuk comments wryly, first aid kid already in-hand as Kihyun collapses on the couch, “but it’s enough.”

“It’s nice,” Kihyun breathes, quickly shedding his suit jacket and button-up. Minhyuk assesses the gash down his arm with a critical eye, teeth worrying his bottom lip as he pulls out antiseptic.

“You’re not going to faint on me, are you?”

“Why would I do that?” Kihyun grits his teeth as Minhyuk cleans the cut.

“Oh, I don’t know. Last time I was with Hoseok, he nearly fainted when someone in Medical pulled out a needle,” Minhyuk says with a half-smile, touch unfailingly gentle. “Point being, if you faint, I won’t judge. If someone as tough as Hoseok can’t handle needles, I won’t hold my expectations too high for you.”

Kihyun scoffs, tilting his head. “I thought you were going to go easy on me tonight?”

“Not _too_ nice, hm? It’s easier to fall back on routine in the face of something.”

Kihyun blinks at that, jaw working as he tries to respond. Minhyuk is…surprisingly astute sometimes. Not that it should be that much of a surprise, given their career choices, but he’s right, honestly. They’re in a weird new territory right now where their harsh ribbing isn’t the driving force of their interaction. It’s changed now, sliding into something kinder and more affectionate than Kihyun’s ever experienced with Minhyuk before. It’s not…bad, really. Just new—

Kihyun lets out a surprised gasp as Minhyuk begins stitching, pain lancing through his arm. He bites back a pained noise, tossing his good arm over his face as he tries trying to shove the pain down.

“Good,” Minhyuk murmurs lowly, hand brushing absentmindedly over Kihyun’s chest before moving back to his task. Kihyun stiffens at that, breathing unsteady. Right. This is all new, he’s just unused to having Minhyuk so close and so touchy, nothing wrong with that. Except by the time Minhyuk’s done, Kihyun feels like a shuddering mess, heart racing and skin tingling from the warm weight of Minhyuk’s hand on his thigh. It’s fine, it’s fine, it’s _fine_ —

“Alright?”

Kihyun blinks, startling as he sees Minhyuk’s face so close to his own.

“Fine,” he says hoarsely, watching as Minhyuk examines his handiwork before getting up and moving to the kitchen. There’s something softer in his movements now, a weary familiarity wrought in his stance as he steps around his apartment with practiced ease. Kihyun takes it in with a watchful eye, never quite able to shake the automatic instinct to observe even when off-duty. Though, people like them are never truly off duty, are they?

Nevertheless, there’s something hypnotizing about watching Minhyuk move about in this state; his mouth twisted into a frown as he examines a tin of tea, clever fingers sliding over mug handles, the casual jut of his hip pressed against the counter as he waits for the water to boil. It’s a side of Minhyuk that Kihyun never sees, and he can’t lie to himself; he’s interested. People in their line of work never get close enough to see this side of people. The warm, gentle comfort of routine is the one thing they are denied, and this glimpse of domesticity, of quiet familiarity and trust that Minhyuk’s extended to Kihyun in his infinite kindness makes something deep in Kihyun’s chest ache in a way he’s never felt before. He wants, wants something he doesn’t quite truly know or understand so _badly_ —

“Kihyun?”

Kihyun jerks, tensing as he moves on instinct. A firm hand to his shoulder and a damp cloth extended to him stops his panicked movements.

Your face,” Minhyuk says, amused as he nods at Kihyun. “There’s still blood all over it.”

“Oh.” Kihyun accepts the cloth with a murmured thanks, scrubbing at his face. He looks up blearily after a moment, eyes falling on the twin mugs of tea on the coffee table.

“If you’re willing to be patient, I can have some dinner ready in a bit,” Minhyuk offers, and at that Kihyun balks, jumping up from the couch.

“I’ve imposed too much, I’m sorry. I should go back, get takeout or something—"

“Kihyun. Stay.”

There’s something in Minhyuk’s voice there, a firm command mixed with a gentle plea. But within that Kihyun can read a jumbled mess of concern, anxiety, fear, and hope. It’s so much, more than Kihyun can take. More than Minhyuk should be willing to give, honestly. Kihyun closes his eyes. He’s so, _so_ tired.

“Just for dinner,” Minhyuk adds, a careful concession. But Kihyun barely hears it, mind already made up.

“I’m tired enough that I don’t know if I’ll even make it to dinner.”

Kihyun cracks one eye open to see Minhyuk’s pleased grin, and he lets Minhyuk nudge him back onto the couch with a gentle push.

“Then stay until you aren’t tired, hm?”

Kihyun snorts at that, pillowing his head on his arm. He’d be here for an awfully long time if he wanted to achieve that. But he can’t help but think that maybe he wouldn’t mind that. And something tells him Minhyuk wouldn’t mind that either.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/peachyminhyk) if you wanna chat!


End file.
